The rain
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: Il faut des épreuves pour découvrir lamour..


_The Rain_

Septembre c'était répandu sur les montages Anguleuses des Carpates, Le vents faisait chantés les feuilles qui prenaient peu à peu une teinte grenade ou miel. Les jours étaient pluvieux et les nuits était Froide, humide.

Là où nous, nous trouvions, Le château Vladescu avait réussis a échappé à se mois de moisson dans les Plaines Transylvaines.

Je regardais avec ennuie par la fenêtre m'appuyant sur le rebord a l'aide de mon coude, ma joue droite empaumé d'une main.

Des parcelles d'eau ruisselaient sur la vitre longuement semblant des larmes tout droit tombé d'un ciel Lugubre, comme si quelqu'un La haut partagé sa tristesse.

Je soupirais vaincu et fermais les yeux, il me manquait tant...De plus nous, nous étions quittés juste après une altercation assez violente, qui me détruisais a chaque parole douloureuse qui se répercuté dans ma mémoire...

_Flash-Back :_

_La Famille Vladescu organisait chaque année une soirée mondaine ou la plupart des clans vampire de sang pur de sur croix étaient conviaient, pour à jamais contenir le traité de paix qui s'était créé il y a plusieurs siècle._

_La salle de réception avais était conviait de centaine de chandelier ou même de bougie dans chaque recoins de la salle indéfiniment spacieuse, Les femme virevoltaient a l'aide de leur partenaire sur une valse rapide dont je ne connaissaient pas le morceau ni l'auteur, je regardais avec émerveillement la dentelles des différents modèles de Robes frôlaient le sol en un froissement légers et la grâce et la royauté qui émanaient de toutes c'est femmes de hauts rends, je me sentais bien tache entre toute ses beauté vampirique, leur corps élançaient, leurs yeux aux milles couleurs..._

_Je fus sortis de ma rêverie envieuse par une légère caresse le long de mes flans, je tournais alors vivement la tête et tombais sur les deux orbes obscures qui m'hypnotisai tant._

_« Tout va bien Antanasia ? » Me murmura Lucius à l'oreille._

_Son souffle froid me paralysait de plaisir._

_« Oui.. »Répondis-je dans un souffle. En entrelaçant mes doigts à ce qui me caressait dernièrement._

_Ses iris capturèrent les miennes pour ne plus les quittés, nous étions dans notre bulle, celle qui nous éloignée du reste du monde..._

_« Lucius...? Es bien toi ? »_

_Je sursautais soudainement, dû à la voix nasillarde et mielleuse d'une jeune femme dont je ne me souvenais pas ou peut-être même que je n'avais jamais rencontrais._

_« Tanya ? Depuis quand est tu arrivais d'Autriche ? »_

_Son rire Cristalline, chanta à mes oreilles et je me tournais alors vers elle, mon souffle fut coupé sous sa beauté, Elle devais faire dix bon centimètre de plus que moi , Sa chevelure Or glissais Longuement sur ses épaules dénudais du a la robe de l'époque victorienne qu'elle portait, sa taille était fine et ses seins était galbé et outrageusement balconnet, Ses grands yeux bleu, d'une couleur saphirs ou se constellaient milles et une paillettes dorée regarder Lucius avec Convoitise, et sa peau ne montrait aucune imperfection mon regard vacilla sous la jalousie...et la peur..._

_« Je viens juste d'arrivés ! Oh comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »_

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'accueillie à bras ouverts, mon cœur se seras d'autant plus et mais points se crispèrent, sur le velours émeraude qui ornée ma robe._

_Quand elle sortit sa tête de son cou un sourire inondait de bonheur marquais ses lèvres et Lucius lui en rendit un tout aussi rayonnant._

_Quand elle m'aperçut enfin, ses sourcils se crispèrent et sa bouche formais une moue boudeuse mis hautaine, mis dégoutée._

_« Qui es-ce ? » Dit-elle en me pointant du doigt sans aucune vergogne._

_« Oh une simple connaissance... »_

_Je relevais brusquement les yeux, mon cœur venais de se brisait en des milliards de morceau irrités._

_Je sentis peu à peu les larmes inondais mes yeux, mais les retinrent comme une princesse Vampire devais le faire._

_Mon regard se fixa sur Lucius qui ne détourna un seul second son regard de la belle Tanya..._

_J'allais craquais il fallait que je m'éloigne...Vite..._

_« Je vais me retirer..., a toute a l'heure...Lucius »_

_Il émit un grognement légers mais ne se tourna toujours pas...Je ne pris même pas la peine de dire Au revoir a Mademoiselle L'autrichienne qui semblais tellement le fasciné !_

_Je m'éloignais donc doucement, en marchant à reculons tout en observant encore et toujours cette scène qui me répugnais et qui me détruisais de l'intérieur..._

_Je vis Dorian S'approchait de moi l'aire inquiet, mais je partie précipitamment par la grande porte, mais personne ne me remarqua, surtout pas lui..._

_Les Larmes commencèrent a coulées d'elle même me fouettant le visage du a ma course effrénée dans escaliers de marbres qui menais jusqu'à mes appartements._

_Quand je les atteignis je me jetais sur le grand lit recouvert d'une couverture en velours rouge brodé à la main, et je m'effondrais enfin sans crainte d'être aperçue, et surtout seul._

_Après avoir pleuré de longue heures, je partis prendre une douche laissant tombé à mes pied la masse émeraude que constituée ma robe, mes muscles se détendirent sous les jais d'eau bouillante dénouant quelque peu mes muscles tiré à l'extrême sous la haine et la tristesse que je ressentais à l'égard de mon fiancé..._

_Devant la glace, me démêlant les cheveux comme je le pouvais, je me rappelais avec effrois ce que Dorian m'avais murmuré un jour..._

_« Tu dois te battre Antanasia, Lucius et convoitait, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginais et d'autres princesse Vampire seraient prêtent a tous pour prendre ta place... »_

_Ma main glissa entre mes boucle, avant de les accrochais violemment, désespéraient, je sentis de nouveau un torrent de Larmes inondaient mon visage._

_« Antanasia...? »_

_Sous la peur d'être surprise, mon cœur rata un battement._

_Quand je me fus reprise je me levais brusquement et le regardais froidement..._

_« Oh, tien tu connais mon nom ? »_

_Il fronça les sourcils surpris..._

_« Je peux sav... »_

_« Qui es-ce ? »_

_« De qui parle tu ? »_

_« Tanya...qui d'autres ! »_

_Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la chambre, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre évitant, mon regard..._

_« C'est une Ancienne Conquête... »_

_Ma main droite rejoignis brusquement le siège de la chaise ou j'étais précédemment assise, au point dans n'entendre se fissurait le bois d'érable._

_« Oh je vois... »_

_« Antanasia écoute... »_

_« Non...NON! Je ne t'écoute plus ! Nous sommes fiancés, dois-je te le rappelé ? Tu ne mas même pas présentais, tu m'as attribué les thermes de connaissance alors que nous nous marions dans quelques mois! De plus tu lui fais la cours sous mon nez, moi ta futur femme que tu prétends aimer ! »_

_Un rictus esquissa ses lèvres...Non, il n'osait quand même pas..._

_Il fit un pas dans ma direction, et j'en fis un en contre sans..._

_« NE ME TOUCHE PAS » Hurlais-je._

_Son sourire se fana et son regard s'ancra sur le mien...Il était dur et froid comme si j'avais été un simple vassale..._

_« Je ne peux pas faire abstraction de son attirance à mon égard, ni même rejetais ses avances, je ne peux traiter une femme comme sa se n'est pas digne de mon éducation, je n'aurais pas pu la blessais en lui parlant de notre mariage Jessica... »_

_Qu'il m'appelle ainsi me fit sursauter il n'utilisa que ce prénom quand il était furieux contre moi..._

_« Et moi tu ne mas pas blessait peut être ? Oh ! Pardon tu n'avais dieu que pour Tanya ! »_

_Il vint faire des rotations de ses pouces sur ses fa-langes signe qu'il allait bientôt craquait..._

_« Je ne te comprend pas...Antanasia... »_

_Je n'en revenais pas..._

_« Je n'ai qu'une réaction d'une femme amoureuse qui va bientôt se mariée... »_

_« Les papiers ne sont pas encore signées... »_

_Je relevais brusquement la tête, qu'insinuée-t-il?_

_« Je pars pour quelques jours dans le clan Drovovich...je pars avec Tanya demain à l'aurore..._

_« Comment oses-tu... »_

_« Ne fait pas l'enfant Antanasia tu n'es plus une gamine... »_

_Après un dernier regard bien plus que Glaciale il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, Les larmes coulèrent et je m'effondrais aux sols..._

_Fin Flash-Back :_

Les larmes roulèrent une fois de plus, je m'essuyais les yeux rageusement, je n'étais qu'une idiote. J'attendais son retour... Mais quand il franchirait la porte qu'adviendrait-il de moi ?

S'il l'avait choisis elle que devrais-je faire ? Retournée aux états unis ? Ou resté enfermais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours entres les quatre grande tours qui limitées le château Dragomir...

Je pris alors ma pierre de sang entre mon pouce et mon index... j'aurais tellement besoins d'une mère à cet instant précis...

La tristesse roulant toujours sur mes joues sous formes de gouttes d'eau salés je vins une fois de plus admirais le paysages pluvieux, le ciel semblait être de même humeur que moi...quand soudain du haut de ma tours, ma visions vampirique au-dessus du superflue des larmes et de la pluie aperçue une silhouette se formais a l'entrée du Palais, mon cœur rata un battement et je ravalais mes larmes était-ce...

Je pris à vive allure l'escalier qui menais au hall centrales, ma robe de chambre en flanelle, blanche et longue dans une main pour ne pas trébuchais, et l'autre écartant mes boucle sauvage de mon visages sous la vitesse de la course.

Arrivais devant la porte je ne pris même pas la peine, d'enfilé un vêtement et ouvris a la volées les deux portes en bois lourds, me retrouvant sous la pluie habillé d'une simple chemise de nuit qui sous l'eau commençais à devenir transparente, je ne portais rien dessous...

J'écarquillais alors les yeux il était la devant moi, pied nue sa chemise blanche lacérés lui collant a la peau du a la pluie ne laissant plus aucune imagination a ce qui observais son torse se dessiner sous le tissus fin, ses cheveux tombé lourdement contre ses épaules et se collé a ses pommettes seyantes dans d'ultimes boucles désordonnaient ébène..., il portait une légers barbes de trois jours.

Mais que Lui était-il arrivait ?

Quand il m'aperçut, sous la pluie frissonnante comme un petit animale blessais, son regard qui n'exprimait plus rien se remplis d'une infime...tendresse cela mens retourna le cœur...

Il s'avança vers moi lentement un pas devant l'autre avant de se retrouvais a quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il prit celui-ci en coupe, et le caressa du bout des doigts.

Je ne bougeais pas de peur de me réveillais d'un rêve magnifique, qui semblait incroyablement réel.

Je posais alors ma main sur la sienne, et le regardais droit dans les yeux...Il était bien là...

Je fermais les yeux et savourais son touché qui m'avais si douloureusement manqué...

« Ne me quitte plus jamais, jamais tu m'entends ! J'ai crue en mourir... »

Il poussa un grognement emplis de tristesse, et m'encercla brutalement entre ses bras puissant débordant de sécurité autour de ma taille.

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, et inspira hiératiquement comme si il s'imprégnait de mon odeur, il emprisonna une masse de mes cheveux dans une de ses main et rapprocha ma tête de son torse...

« Je tant supplie pardonne moi, mon amour »

J'ouvris spontanément les yeux c'était la première fois, qu'il m'appelait avec des mots doux et non par mon prénom...J'emprisonnai alors sa taille fortement, comme a une bouée de sauvetage.

« Au moment même où j'ai croisais ton regard je t'avais pardonné mon prince... »

Je l'entendis soupirer de bien-être. Il releva la tête et vint caressait mon nez du sien, avant de prendre possession ma bouche délicatement comme si cela était notre premier baisé...

Je tirais violemment ses cheveux vers moi demandant plus de contact, j'avais besoins de lui, je lui appartenais corps et âme et pour rien au monde je n'échangerais se moment d'alchimie que nous partagions...

Quand nous manquâmes d'air il se décolla quelques seconde, avant de vouloir se réapproprié mes lèvres gonflées et rougis par ses précédents baisers mais je posais un doigt sur sa bouche...

« Que tes-t-il arrivé... ? »

Il grogna, et enleva sa chemise avant de murmurais, d'une voix rogue comme un supplice...

« Plus tard mon amour plus tard ... »

Il me plaqua brusquement contre la grande porte, et souleva avec difficulté à cause de la pluie ma robe qui m'arrivais au cheville jusqu'à ma cuisse, celle-ci était d'ailleurs devenue complétement translucide sous l'eau, je ne mens souciais pas, trop absorbés par ses baisés ardent et ses caresse qui devenais plus qu'entreprenante et passionné...

Je le repoussais quelques peut encore une fois par manque d'air et il vint posais son front contre le mien, je me reculais légèrement voulant pouvoir l'admirais, il n'avait jamais était aussi beau, sais biceps était contracté du a l'anticipation, son torse a la musculature fine mais robuste dégoulinais d'eau, ou les gouttelettes s'écrasaient délicatement a la lisière de son pantalon...Son regard était fiévreux animales...ses cheveux était désordonnaient du a mes mains ravageuse, ses lèvres étaient entrouverte il avait le souffle courts, me laissant entrevoir de crocs aiguisés a l'extrême...Impuissante à son appel corporelle je me jeter sur lui et encerclais sa taille de mes deux jambes mise à nue, je l'embrassais fougueusement griffant ses joues de mes ongles, il posa mon dos cette fois délicatement contre la parois du mur fait de pierres et descendit vers ma jugulaire, il l'embrassa, et glissa ses crocs le longs de celle-ci, et avant d'enfonçais ses canine puissamment dans ma chair il me murmura amoureusement a l'oreille...

« Je suis a jamais a toi mon Amour... »

Ce fut se jours la sans aucun doute cette fois ci que nous nous étions liés a jamais pour l'éternité...


End file.
